Perfect For Each Other
by Alexandra Khayman
Summary: Sequel to 'Happiness'. The most important day of their lifes continues... A stupid oneshot sequel I wrote!


**Perfect For Each Other**

**By**

**AlexandraKhayman**

She kept walking down the carpet to meet the man of her dreams. He looked so beautiful. The blond stripes on his hair were shining, brighter then ever. How she loved those stripes. It was something unique, his own. _"Well, he's whole unique. He's perfect"_ – She thought.

She remembered the first time she had seen him. It had been four and a half years before, in that deserted planet. She and their mates had just lost their Powers and were in their shuttle, when his ship had pulled them in. When he found them inside, first, he fought them, but they ended up fighting the Quantrons, on the planet's surface. At the end of the fight, when the words "Power down!" came out of his mouth, she entered heaven. In front of them, there was the cutest man she had ever seen. Long, stripey hair, beautiful brown eyes, an amazing physique… he was stunning!

She smiled, when she remember how her best friend had teased her, for her surprised and her look when she discovered that he was from outer Space. Even now, they still laughed about it. She was so surprised and stunned with his beauty, that she had made him the stupidest question.

Later, he had confessed her, that that moment made his heart stop beating. When he had first seen her he had felt that, someday, they will end up together.

----

Standing in the end of the carpet, he was staring at her. His hands were shivering and he had a lump on his throat – _"It's amazing. This is really happening."_

On her left side was her father. He couldn't avoid smiling when he remembered the first time he had seen her parents. He had been so nervous, that evening. They had been dating for almost two years, at the time, and she had insisted to introduce him to her parents and brother. He was reluctant about it.

He remembered saying that they would make them break up, because he was from outer Space. She had tranquilized him, saying that they would love him. It was impossible not to relax with her stroking his face, his hair, whispering those words to him. Two nights later, he had been standing at her doorways, wondering if it was really a good idea. He had finally taken a deep breath – _"Here we go."_ – And he had knocked on the door.

Her mother had opened the door. She had greeted him and asked him to come inside. His entire body was trembling, from the nerves, but he swallowed the lump on his throat and entered the house. The whole evening was different of what he had thought. Her parents were the sweetest people he had ever met, on Earth. _"Now, I know why she is so adorable!"_ – He had realized, at the time.

----

She was still walking. It seemed the longest road she had ever travelled. The ending of the carpet was so far away, like the horizon. She looked to the aisle, once again. It was perfect. They had decided the entire decoration, together, so that it could be perfect. She sighed – _"It would always be perfect, because I'm marrying him"_ At that moment, she thought, once more, about the song that was echoing in the room. He had insisted to choose her entrance theme. She couldn't avoid smiling. He couldn't have made a better choice._ "This song…"_ – she thought – _"…It portraits or relationship so well."_

On their first real date, after the Countdown, they had had dinner in a nice and quiet restaurant, downtown. After he drove her home, they stayed in his car, just talking. This song, who had always been one of her favourites, was passing on the radio in the exact moment when he had said those three little words to her. That was like a tattoo that would follow her for the rest of her life. That moment was going to be saved in her memory, forever.

----

It was time to say the vows they had previously prepared. They both were nervous; this was the most important step of their young lives. He spoke first.

He coughed a little bit, to make his voice clearer – "When I first met you, I instantaneously felt a bound, which no one would ever be able to break. However, my heart had been frozen for so much time, that I was afraid of letting it melt. Luckily, you made me lose my fear and gradually I started trusting you and I was absorbed by this amazing feeling. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here, now, by my side. Today, I give myself to you, in matrimony, forever. I promise that I will look after you and our future family. I love you, more than anything in this Universe, and I swear, by the Power that is running through our veins, that no one will ever change that"

Tears were trying to come out of her eyes, but she pressed them inside and sighed. She had prepared her vows too, but at the occasion, she threw away her previously prepared speech and said what was in her mind – "You are the man I always wanted. Despite being so shy and quiet at the beginning, I thought that with patience and time I would be able to get to know you better and love you even more, if that was possible. The day you first came into my life, I decided I wouldn't never let you go, because I felt so good when I was near you. You are vital to my life. I can't live without you on my side, laughing, crying, sharing the good and the bad. I commit to you, give you all my heart and soul, today, by matrimony. I will walk beside you, no matter what, even if that means go through the most horrible pain in the universe. I love you… yesterday, today and every single day of my life"

It was his time to control his feelings. This woman, in front of him, was, with no shadow of a doubt, the person with who he would share the rest of his life. He would, without thinking twice, give up everything for her and follow her to the end of the word, if that was the condition to be as close as he was now.

They looked deep into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, they were interrupted. The ceremony wasn't over yet. His best friend brought the rings. They were made from silver and had inside their names and a little inscription, _'Always'_.

He slipped the ring through her finger, while saying "With this ring, I thee wed."

She reached for the other ring, the one that had her name inside, and slipped it into his finger – "With this ring I thee wed."

They were holding each other's hands when the long waited sentence "You may kiss the bride" sounded. He pulled her closer to him and gently touched her lips with his. She kissed him back, as if it was the first time. They were married now… and forever!

A/N: To the ones who asked me for a sequel to 'Happiness'… here it is! Hope you like it too! Review, please.


End file.
